Cartas escandalosas
by MyMindPalace221b
Summary: Desde que una carta escandalosa aparece en el Baker Street John se molesta con Sherlock y decide marcharse. A través de otras cartas sabemos cómo van pasando los días del detective consultor sin su Jawn.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Cartas escandalosas.

 **Resumen:** Desde que una carta escandalosa aparece en el Baker Street John se molesta con Sherlock y decide marcharse. A través de otras cartas sabemos cómo van pasando los días del detective consultor sin su Jawn.

 **Notas:** Los personajes no son míos (Ojala) Bueno, es una pequeña historia que se me ocurrió, disfrútenla :)

 **Irene Adler.**

 _ **"Querido Sherlock,**_

Escribo porque me encantaría platicar un poco contigo, desde que nos acostamos no he dejado de pensar en lo bueno que eres en la cama.

No eras tan virgen, después de todo, como algún pajarito me dijo que eras...

Aunque todavía me debes la cena, amor, no sé porque nunca quieres aceptar ir a comer conmigo, imaginó que es por el simpático doctor Watson, ¿No?

No creo que le importe.

Si se molesta, no te lo dirá, sabes que está ocupado negando su sexualidad, o al menos su evidente interés romántico hacia tu persona, ¿O ya se hartó de decir que no es gay? No es por burlarme de él, pero tendría que admitirlo.

 **Firma:** _La Mujer"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** __Cartas escandalosas. __

 **Resumen:** __Desde que una carta escandalosa aparece en el Baker Street John se molesta con Sherlock y decide marcharse. A través de otras cartas sabemos cómo van pasando los días del detective consultor sin su Jawn.

 **Notas:** Los personajes no son míos (Ojala) Bueno, es una pequeña historia que se me ocurrió, disfrútenla :) __

 **2\. Sherlock Holmes**

 _ **"Estimado John,**_

¿Porque te fuiste? Jawn, de verdad no entiendo porque te fuiste.

¿Fue por esa carta, no? No significa nada, John, vuelve.

Escribo una carta en vez de mandar un mensaje porque Gavin me dijo que sería más romántico.

Perdona, no es lo que crees, La Mujer y yo tuvimos relaciones sexuales, pero no fue mientras estábamos juntos, y estas siendo completamente irracional.

Estas sufriendo uno de esos ataques de _"celos",_ esos sentimientos que padecen los seres humanos, algunas veces con motivos, otras sin.

Vuelve a casa, John, te extraño.

Te extraño y me aburro.

 **Firma:** _SH"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Título:** Cartas escandalosas.

 **Resumen:** Desde que una carta escandalosa aparece en el Baker Street John se molesta con Sherlock y decide marcharse. A través de otras cartas sabemos cómo van pasando los días del detective consultor sin su Jawn.

 **Notas:** Los personajes no son míos (Ojala) Bueno, es una pequeña historia que se me ocurrió, disfrútenla :)

 **3\. John Watson**

 _ **"Sherlock,**_

No voy a volver a casa. Termine con Mary para estar contigo y me entero que me mentiste.

La Mujer no estaba muerta, y tú lo sabías. Y la sigues llamando así.

Háblame cuando no estés enamorado de Irene Adler.

Y no Sherlock, siempre cedo ante ti, siempre, esta vez no, colmaste mi paciencia y si, quizás sean celos, pero tendrías que haberme contado.

Nunca me dices nada.

Creó que esta relación no puede seguir así, no va a durar si eres así.

Aguantó tus berrinches, tus experimentos, los días en los que estas insoportable porque no hay un caso, cuando le disparas a la pared por estar aburrido, ¿Tienes alguna idea de porque? No, no la tienes.

 **Firma:** _John Watson"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Título:** Cartas escandalosas.

 **Resumen:** Desde que una carta escandalosa aparece en el Baker Street John se molesta con Sherlock y decide marcharse. A través de otras cartas sabemos cómo van pasando los días del detective consultor sin su Jawn.

 **Notas:** Los personajes no son míos (Ojala) Bueno, es una pequeña historia que se me ocurrió, disfrútenla :)

 **4\. Mycroft Holmes.**

 _ **"Estimado doctor Watson,**_

Quiero comunicarle que se las cosas tontas que hizo y que le oculto mi hermano. Hable con él, y no me deja raptarlo (raptar, o secuestrar son unas palabras muy feas, usemos la palabra... Recogerlo) no me deja recogerlo, por si se pregunta porque escribo esta carta.

Quiero mencionarle lo arrepentido que se encuentra mi hermano menor, Sherlock empezó a usar sus parches de nicotina con más frecuencia desde su partida, si no me equivoco, hace tres semanas. No tome medidas antes porque imagine que su enojo pasaría pronto, veo que es serio y me equivoque.

Tengo miedo que sus vicios vuelvan a aparecer, está fumando mucho últimamente.

Usted le hizo bien siempre a Sherlock, y ahora que se a ido, está deprimido, hágase cargo, Watson.

 **Firma** _ **:**_ _Mycroft Holmes"_


	5. Chapter 5

**Título:** Cartas escandalosas.

 **Resumen:** Desde que una carta escandalosa aparece en el Baker Street John se molesta con Sherlock y decide marcharse. A través de otras cartas sabemos cómo van pasando los días del detective consultor sin su Jawn.

 **Notas:** Los personajes no son míos (Ojala) Bueno, es una pequeña historia que se me ocurrió, disfrútenla :)

 **5\. Gregory Lestrade**

 _ **"¡Myc!**_

Escribir una carta me pareció romántico, ¿Sabes?

Bien, pero para hablar de nosotros no escribí esta carta.

John ya sabe que Sherlock tuvo su aventura con la mujer mientras estaba supuestamente "muerto" eso no le hizo mucha gracia.

 _"Yo llorando en su tumba y el en la cama con una..."_ Eso fue lo que me dijo.

No te preocupes, ahora tengo a tu hermano más vigilado que nunca, no permitiré que recaiga en las drogas.

John ama a Sherlock, eso no es un secreto. Tarde o temprano va a volver a casa, y... No tengo idea de que hará Sherlock cuando pase, lo más probable es que este como siempre, normal, dejara de ser el idiota deprimido que ahora es para convertirse en el detective consultor más insoportable e inteligente de todo Londres.

 **Firma:** _Greg Lestrade._ "


	6. Chapter 6

**Título:** Cartas escandalosas.

 **Resumen:** Desde que una carta escandalosa aparece en el Baker Street John se molesta con Sherlock y decide marcharse. A través de otras cartas sabemos cómo van pasando los días del detective consultor sin su Jawn.

 **Notas:** Los personajes no son míos (Ojala) Bueno, es una pequeña historia que se me ocurrió, disfrútenla :)

 **6\. James Moriarty**

 _ **"Tigre,**_

Te seré claro, quiero sexo, estoy aburrido, todos son aburridos, ¡Dame sexo Seb!

No me importa si estas en España porque te mande a que matarás a quien sea, ¡Vuelve ya!

Ah, sí, y quería que encontrarás información de lo que paso entre Sherly y su mascota, el virgen se acostó con la dominatrix, esa mujer tan divertida, Irene Adler, ¿No es divertido?

Parece que paso cuando Sherlock y Johnny-boy no eran pareja.

Averigua, va a servir quizás para usarlo en su contra en nuestro próximo encuentro.

Okey, si, admito que tengo curiosidad y quiero poder chismosear y meterme en los asuntos de la gente que no me incumben. Es divertido.

 **Firma:** _Jim, ¿Quien más?_ "


	7. Chapter 7

**Título:** Cartas escandalosas.

 **Resumen:** Desde que una carta escandalosa aparece en el Baker Street John se molesta con Sherlock y decide marcharse. A través de otras cartas sabemos cómo van pasando los días del detective consultor sin su Jawn.

 **Notas:** Los personajes no son míos (Ojala) Bueno, es una pequeña historia que se me ocurrió, disfrútenla :)

 **7\. Sebastian Moran.**

 _ **"James,**_

Me fui a España para matar a un hombre que salió en televisión y confinaste que fue: _"Odio a primera vista"_ ¿Y ahora me ruegas que vuelva ya?

¿Por sexo?

Yo también me muero de ganas, pero joder Jim, recién estoy por tomar el vuelo y cuando llegue me harás tus rabietas, si es que no tengo información de esos dos para brindarte, cosa que si tengo.

Resulta que no te equivocaste, mientras Sherlock Holmes estaba "muerto" se acostó una, o un par de veces con la zorra de labial rojo, o la señorita Alder como quieras decirle.

Sherlock siempre le manda mensajes, cartas, y llama a su mascota, que no le contesta ni devuelve las llamadas, ya pasaron cinco semanas, y seguro Sherlock no mueve su culo del sillón.

Creó que se drogó inclusive.

 **Firma:** _Moran._

 **Pd:** Ten a mano las cuerdas, porque cuando llegue voy a atarte a la cama y entonces te haré gritar, de dolor y placer, **gatito** "


	8. Chapter 8

**Título:** Cartas escandalosas.

 **Resumen:** Desde que una carta escandalosa aparece en el Baker Street John se molesta con Sherlock y decide marcharse. A través de otras cartas sabemos cómo van pasando los días del detective consultor sin su Jawn.

 **Notas:** Los personajes no son míos (Ojala) Bueno, es una pequeña historia que se me ocurrió, disfrútenla :)

 **8\. Molly Hooper**

 _ **"Querida Mrs. Hudson,**_

Buenos días, señora Hudson, ¿Cómo se encuentra de la cadera?

Sólo quería preguntarle acerca de Sherlock.

Sé que volvió a consumir drogas, y estoy preocupada.

Sherlock es muy importante para mí, y sé que aunque yo pueda ir a ayudarlo y aconsejarlo, nada le haría bien, sólo que John vuelva.

John lo es todo para Sherlock, ya sé que ellos no son sólo amigos y lo aceptó.

Bien, en fin, sólo quería saber si John volvió, se fue hace seis semanas.

Quiero agradecerle también porque sé que Shelock no hubiese sido capaz de sobrevivir tantos días sin John. John de verdad se enojó con él.

Por suerte el policía de Scotland Yard, Gregory Lestrade, vino a informarme que habló con John y John también extrañaba a Sherlock, pero quería darle una lección y ya en breve volverá a Baker Street.

 **Firma:** _Cordialmente, Molly Hooper"_


	9. Chapter 9

**Título:** Cartas escandalosas.

 **Resumen:** Desde que una carta escandalosa aparece en el Baker Street John se molesta con Sherlock y decide marcharse. A través de otras cartas sabemos cómo van pasando los días del detective consultor sin su Jawn.

 **Notas** : Los personajes no son míos (Ojala) Bueno, es una pequeña historia que se me ocurrió, disfrútenla :)

 **9\. Martha Hudson.**

 **"Queridísima Molly,**

¡Oh! Dulce muchachita, gracias por interesarte en los problemas de esta anciana, mis caderas no me están dando problemas, por suerte.

Eres una chica muy linda, lástima que las chicas no son el área de Sherlock.

Gracias por preocuparte por mis muchachos pero me complace comentarte que están mejor que nunca.

Sherlock se puso pésimo cuando John se fue, al final John llegó una noche a casa, lo abrazo y le dijo que lo amaba, fue muy tierno, fui a hacerles té y galletas.

Por primera vez pude ver a mi querido Sherlock llorar y pedir perdón.

Dijo que lo de Irene había sido una sola noche. En cambio con John podría seguir estando toda una vida.

Llore conmovida, de verdad.

Bueno, parece que este cuento tiene un final feliz. Me voy a visitar a la señora Turner, un beso querida.

 **Firma:** _Con mucho cariño, la señora H."_


End file.
